Awakening of Riders and Aliens
by Omarnosian10
Summary: 3-way crossover with Kamen Rider. Ben and Logan got sent by an unknown force into a world where they have to go to war, destroy monsters from Logan's past, deal with Ben's past enemies, stop the resurrection of an evil dragon, and defy destiny altogether with the power of the Omnitrix and the Neo Riders. Various pairings. Fight scenes written by DLBot2016. Rated T for cautiousness.
1. Prologue

**Omarnosian10: HEY READERS!**

 **Ben: I know this is over a week late, but-**

 **Everyone: Happy New Year!**

 **Robin: And with a New Year comes a new story!**

 **Lissa: The first of it's kind!**

 **Logan: And my official debut!**

 **Chrom: Didn't you appear in Youkai Adventures during the 10th Chapter?**

 **Logan: Yeah, but it was more of a cameo!**

 **Frederick: Good point!**

 **Omarnosian10: Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Prologue: Verge of History**

 **(Unknown Area)**

 _Two humanoid beings are currently clashing in the air with bladed weapons. They both stopped to take a breather, letting the clouds move to reveal the beings in the moonlight._

 _One of them is a black knight_ _with green gauntlets, silver highlights, green shoulder padding, green boots, a green waist cape and a green 3-point star shaped visor. He is holding a glowing green sword and has a green/black shield on his back. A green hourglass symbol is located on the chest._

 _The other figure is a black armored figure. Over the armor is a dark purple hoodie with cracks that reaches to his feet. His helmet has a gray visor with a dark purple eye in a black crack that covers the face and a wiggly blade horn on the forehead area. He also dons a strange belt that has a tomb with an eye-like device inside it. He is holding a scythe-like weapon with a glowing purple blade. An eye-like symbol is on his chest._

 _"Listen to thy! Thou are possessed by Zs'Skayr! (lowers arm) Thou haveth to battle wicked spirit! The shall not allow Grima to return to the living!" declared the black knight in an English accent as the purple hooded figure laughed wickedly._

 ** _"You still don't get it do you Tennyson? Soon, the Fell Dragon will rise again and bring destruction to the world!"_** _laughed the black figure before placing the eye symbol of the weapon in front of his belt._

 ** _OMEGA DEATH!_**

 _"Thy shall free thou from Zs'Skayr's possession! And slay Grima once and for all!" cried the black knight while his sword flared with ecto energy while the black figure's scythe blade began glowing an eerie purple._

 ** _"I'd like to see you try!"_** _cried the black figure before they gave a battle cry and charged at each other with their blades. Suddenly, a flash of light took hold._

 **(Bellwood University Dorm Room)**

A person shot up from his bed and panted. The person has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and slightly muscular. He is wearing green pajamas with 10s on them. The person checked his wrist to see a wristwatch-like device with a white and green color scheme and a face-plate that is black with two green stripes forming an outline for an hourglass.

"It was just a dream." sighed the person before getting off his bed.

 _'Or was it?'_

 **(Bellwood University Cafeteria)**

The person is now wearing a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. The person is picking on his food, still baffled from his dream.

"WHAT'S UP BEN?!" shouted a person with spiky black hair pointing upwards and a black leather jacket unzipped, revealing his rainbow-colored shirt. He also wears blue slightly torn jeans and black shoes. He has sunglasses to conceal his eye color. He is currently holding a tray of food. Ben shrugged while continuing his business.

"Nothing much." muttered Ben while the person sat down and gave his friend a concerned look.

"Still having that dream again?" asked a feminine voice as 2 more people sat down on the table. The one who spoke is a girl with long orange hair in a ponytail, green eyes similar to Ben's, and freckles. She is wearing a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels.

"What dream?" asked the other person confused. The person is male with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes.

"I've been having this dream where I'm Phantom Knight and was fighting Logan in the sky as Kamen Rider Ghost in Zs'Skayr Soul Mode." Informed Ben, confusing the person further.

"Who's Zs'Skayr?" asked the person confused while the girl sighed.

"Kevin, remember when we fought Ghostfreak? (Kevin nods) Turns out that his DNA Source is known as Zs'Skayr." answered the girl as Kevin nodded.

"Got it. So does that mean you were actually fighting Zs'Skayr in Logan's body?" asked Kevin as Ben sighed.

"I didn't get enough facts about him in the dream, so I'm not sure." shook Ben with an elbow against the table.

"Don't worry Ben. I already called the Plumbers yesterday and they checked Zs'Skayr's old lab. Nothing there shows his rebirth anytime soon. (Ben remains unchanged) You know, my grandfather once told me that if a dream's repeated, then it's actually a vision of the future unprocessed." advised Logan before lowering his head, recalling his grandfather's demise at the hands of the Shark Cellclone years ago.

"Maybe. (shrugs) And another thing is that he mentioned about reviving a dragon named Grima." added Ben, seeing Logan's mood drop.

"And I thought I can help him by looking up this Grima in Hex's old library, but no luck." sighed Gwen while Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you look him up in the Planetary Library?" asked Kevin while Logan glared at him, recovering from his mood change.

"I _tried,_ but nothing about Grima is there. No person, no thing, no place, not even a _rumor_ about it. We might have a better chance finding a fish drowning in water than Grima." groaned Logan frustrated before hearing the bell ring.

 **(Afternoon, Bellwood Academy Hallway)**

"~It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday~" sang Logan as he and Ben walk to their dorms, happy that the weekend has officially begun.

"Logan, can't you stop singing for 5 minutes?!" snapped Ben as Logan stopped singing.

"Sorry dude, just trying to lighten the mood." waved Logan as Ben rubbed his temples.

"You could've at least sung a Sumo Slammers theme song to make me forget about... " trailed off Ben while looking down.

"Hey cheer up. It's not like the answer is gonna come out of nowhere. (both eyes widen) Did I just... " trailed off Logan before a blue flash consumes them.

"DARN YOU LOGAN!" was all that came out of Ben's mouth before they disappeared.

 **(Unknown Field)**

Ben and Logan are currently lying down on a field recovering from unconsciousness. Two people are standing over them. One of them was a girl who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. She had short blonde hair tied up in two pigtails with grey eyes while wearing a yellow dress with a brown vest around her waist, wearing a frilly apron over her waist line on the yellow dress. The other person had midnight blue hair with a black vest, with a white shoulder cape over his left arm, shoulder armor on the… well, shoulder, black pants, grey boots that went up to his knee, and having a sword in its sheath next to his side.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_." pointed out the girl while Ben and Logan slowly open their eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" asked the boy.

"I… I dunno…" answered the girl. The first to fully open his eyes is Ben, but not fully recovered, as he looks at the girl.

"Eunice, is that you? (sits up) Did you get shorter?" asked Ben groggily while the girl pouted.

"I'm not short!" pouted the girl while the man patted his head.

"(sarcastic) Sure you are. (normal) My name is Chrom. And you are?" asked Chrom while Ben stood up, now completely recovered, and rubbed his head.

"Name's Ben. (looks around) Have you seen a boy with spiky black hair, sunglasses and a rainbow shirt anywhere?" asked Ben as Chrom pointed behind him. Ben turned to see Logan waking up and looking around.

"Where are we? Last thing I remember was that big flash of light." asked Logan while Ben shrugged.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure." joked Ben

"You mean that we're in another country?" asked Logan.

"Yes, you are in Ylisse." answered Chrom.

"Ylisse?" synced Ben and Logan.

"Guess, I'm not the only surprise to be here as well." replied a voice as Ben and Logan turn to see a man with short white hair, dark brown eyes and is wearing a black cloak with purple highlights and something on the back of his hand. It was a magenta colored U–shaped mark with six eyes on it, three on each side before the mark spiraled down and got smaller.

"First, who are you? Second, can you please tell us what Ylisse is?" asked Logan.

"This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called The Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom– but then, you already _knew_ that. (glances at the white haired man) The delicate one you referred to as 'Eunice' during your recovery is my little sister Lissa. She's a Cleric." informed Chrom.

"I am not delicate! …Hmph! (puffs her cheeks before turning to the awoken trio with a smile) Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a _rude_ awakening!" exclaimed Lissa.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? …In full armor?" asked Logan confused while Ben raised an eyebrow, but for a different reason.

 _'Are these guys medieval versions of the Plumbers?'_ thought Ben curiously.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." smirked Chrom while jerking his thumb at the knight with brown hair and in somewhat bulky light–blue armor, looking at the trio cautiously for some reason while on his brown horse.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you strangers, but my station mandates otherwise." informed Frederick.

"My name is Robin. Nice to meet you." friendly smiled the man.

"Nice to meet you too. Again the name is Ben." introduced Ben.

"Logan's the name, and riding's my game." quipped Logan as Lissa giggled while Ben face-palmed.

"Ben and Logan? I take you two are foreigners seeing that you're not familiar with Ylisse and your strange clothing?" asked Chrom.

"You could say that." muttered Ben as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Though you may think that we're crazy, but we were on our way to our rooms, then suddenly something blinded us and here we are." explained Logan.

"That is unusual." remarked Fredrick.

"Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—" paused Chrom.

"Chrom, look! The town!" interrupted Lissa while she pointed to a direction. Everyone look at the direction to see a town on fire with buildings burning and smoke going up.

"Darn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" exclaimed Chrom.

"What about them?" asked Frederick while pointing at the trio.

"Unless they're on fire as well, it can wait!" ordered Chrom.

"Aptly put, milord." agreed Frederick.

"Let's go already!" shouted Lissa before the three of them ran (or in Frederick's case rode) to the town, leaving the other half of the group behind.

"But what about— Hmm..." muttered Robin.

"Should we armor/transform in there or do it hiding?" asked Logan before turning his head, only to see Ben running to the town. Sighing, he and Robin followed.

 **(Southtown)**

The sound of a cry for help echoed throughout the whole area, making the villagers run away in panic as the Brigands continue stealing things valuable and even kidnap some of the village girls for their own project of sorts… don't ask why.

"Gwah ha, ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and get the rest to the torch!" cackled a man in his 40's. He had very short messy brown hair, wearing a furry cape over his bare body with a few red streaks on his face and stomach, wearing brown tattered pants, tied up with a rather large buckle and armed with an axe. He was completely satisfied with his current masterpiece as he saw another house being torched and licked in flames.

"We got an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" smirked the Brigand before he advanced towards a helpless girl as the maiden crawled back away from the bandit.

"S–Stay away from me!" pleaded the maiden before the Brigand held her wrists tightly and had a sinister smile on his face, making her fear the worse and cry out for help.

"Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

*SLASH!*

The Brigand managed to let go of the maiden and back off because someone was about to cut his arm off. He looked to who it was, and it was Chrom, with Lissa and Frederick arriving at the scene.

"Grr… who the heck are you three supposed to be?!" growled the Brigand angrily.

"Fellow villager, are you alright?" asked Chrom as he helped the maiden get back on her feet, which surprised her.

"Prince Chrom? Is it really you?" asked the maiden, surprising the bandits.

"So, a fellow royal family member came down to play, eh? This should be interesting indeed!" said the Brigand amused.

"Your evil days of pillaging town and villages are over Brigand!" declared Frederick.

"Yeah, so you better high tail it out of here or you'll be sorry!" threatened Lissa. The Brigand heard the threat from Lissa and he broke down in laughter.

"Is there something funny that my sister said to you, fiend?" asked Chrom as he held his sword from its sheath.

"Yeah, there is! You kids think this is all fun and games, but get real! This is reality and when you're out here, there'll be no extra hands to help you out this time! (other band of thieves slowly gather around the area, surrounding them) Lookie here, boys, there's some fresh meat ready to be slaughtered!" cackled the Brigand

"Uh oh… Chrom, this isn't good…" muttered Lissa worried as both Frederick and Chrom protected her.

"Don't worry, we'll take them out." assured Chrom.

"You can count on us." added Frederick as the Brigand cackled.

"Count? COUNT?! Look around you! What can the 3 of you do against a whole dozen of us Brigands?!" cackled the Brigand.

"Make it 6!" cried Ben as he, Logan and Robin joined the Shepherds.

"You 3 followed us! Why?" asked Chrom in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"I...I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." replied Robin uncertain at first then changed to determined.

"We couldn't just stand by and do nothing while the people's future is in danger." added Logan.

"Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!" approved Chrom while the Brigand cackled.

"It doesn't matter how many of you fight us! Fellow Brigands, show them our power!" ordered the Brigand while the others pulled out flash drive-like devices with a rib-cage design and a stylized M in them, imitating a mask. Seeing this, Logan and Ben gasped.

"Where did you get those Planetary Memories?!" demanded Logan.

"Why should I tell you?! (brings out a red Planetary Memory with an M stylized like a volcano) Now witness the great Garrick's power and burn!" cackled Garrick as he pulled down the collar, revealing a USB port-like tattoo. The other Brigands did the same with their collars before inserting the Planetary Memories.

 **MASQUERADE!**

 **MAGMA!**

A black/crimson light surrounded them, forcing the Shepherds, Robin, Ben and Logan to shield their eyes. Once the light faded, everyone un-shielded their eyes and looked at the Brigands, only to grimace at the sight (except for Ben and Logan, who grit their teeth). Standing in the Brigands' place are black-skinned beings with the Brigands' clothing and they have bone-like designs around their heads. The creature in Garrick's place is made up of charcoal with fire features around it's torso and head.

"W-What happened to the Brigands?" stuttered Lissa while looking at the creatures.

"Milady, it appears that they have mutated with those strange things inserted on a strange tattoo." answered Frederick while Ben and Logan raise an eyebrow.

' _They don't know what flash-drives are? This world must be_ very _low tech.'_ thought Ben and Logan while Garrick cackled.

"Witness the power of the Gaians, starting with you 2." cackled Magma Gaian while pointing at Ben and Logan. Suddenly, a red 'W'-shaped belt buckle that is holding a red Planetary Memory in the right slot and a blue Planetary Memory in the left slot appeared on Logan's belt. Magma Gaian blasted a stream of fire from his back at them, creating an explosion.

"BEN! LOGAN! NO!" cried Lissa while trying to rush to the rescue, only for Chrom to grab her waist.

"Lissa, no! It's too dangerous!" warned Chrom to the struggling Lissa while Robin glared at the Magma Gaian, everyone unaware of a green/red/blue flash in the fire..

"You monster!" shouted Robin while Magma Gaian laughed.

"2 down, 4 to go! Masquerade Gaians, attack!" ordered Magma Gaian.

 **BLAZE-** **GUNNER!**

"I don't think so!" cried a voice from the fire as it began getting absorbed into something, or rather, some _one._ Absorbing the flames is a magma-based life-form with a body composed of a bright inner magma body covered by dark red rocks. His feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. He has a green hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Thanks Ben! I was almost sweating." thanked an armored being split down the middle with a silver line. Its left half was blue, with cyan accents on its shoulder, chest, wrist, and ankle. The other half was red, with orange accents in the same places. It had an antenna shaped like the letter 'W' in the center of its head, with a red gem under it. It had red, bug-like eyes and a blue blaster attached to the left side of it's chest. Chrom blinked at the voice.

"Logan? Ben? Is that you?" asked Chrom surprised.

"Don't worry it's us. But when we're like this, we go by another name." assured Logan.

"Call me **H** **eatblast!"** proclaimed the Pyronite as he burned a circle around him before it hovered into a rock-like platform.

"And I'm **Kamen Rider Double! Blaze-Gunner Mode**!" proclaimed Double before he took off the blaster and whirled it in his hand.

"Kamen Rider?" blinked Robin.

"I'm not seeing things, am I?" asked Lissa.

"No, Lissa… you aren't dreaming weird things…" replied Chrom.

"I knew it! That man is another monster! He's gonna burn us alive!" exclaimed Frederick while pointing at Heatblast. whose non-visible eyebrow twitched at the accusation.

"Now...it's time to count up your crimes!" announced Double as he pointed the blaster at his foes.

"You ready Logan?" asked Heatblast.

"Born ready, Ben." replied Double as he looked at Heatblast and nodded.

"Then it's hero time!" shouted Heatblast.

"Hmph. I don't know who you foreigners are or where you came from, but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get! Attack!" commanded Magma Gaian as his Masquerade Gaians took out a silver funner cup looking blaster and fired at the two fiery heroes.

"Laser Lances?!" synced Double and Heatblast before rolling out of the way of the blasts.

"Okay I count at least eleven of these guys, twelve if you include lava breath over there." observed Double.

"Alright then, we'll deal with the Halloween rejects first then deal with the Magma Gaian. Sound like a plan?" asked Heatblast as the Masquerade Gaians began running at him and Double while aiming their Laser Lances.

"Yeah. Ready...GO!" shouted Double as he jumped to the the right while Heatblast jumped to the left in order avoid the blasts from the Laser Lances.

As the two fiery heroes were in mid-air they began attacking the Masquerade Gaians. Double took aim with his blaster that shot fire like projectiles at each Masquerade Gaian to his right. At the same time Heatblast hurled fireballs at each Masquerade Gaian to his left. After getting hit by the attacks 10 of the Masquerade Gaians fell back and lost consciousness. Double and Heatblast then regrouped after landing and shared a quick high five before looking back at their foes. The last of the Masquerade Gaians looked to his left and then to his right as Heatblast and Double stared him down. After a few seconds the Masquerade Gaian dropped the laser lance and began running away in fear until he accidentally stepped on a rake causing it to smack him in the head with handle of the tool. The Masquerade Gaian stumbled in place for a second before falling down on his back and joining his comrades in unconsciousness.

"Grrr...incompetent fools! Must I do everything myself?!" shouted the Magma Gaian in anger.

"Alright flame brain, I'm gonna give you one chance to surrender and tell me where you got those Planetary Memories _and_ Laser Lances." offered Double as he pointed his weapon at his foe while at the same time Heatblast brought up his fists and got into a fighting stance.

"I've got a better idea for you meddling foreigners..." The Magma Gaian replied while he got into a stance and began charging up a large fireball with both his hands (much like Goku's own stance when he charges up a Kamehameha) "BURN IN HELL!" The Magma Gaian exclaimed as he unleashed his fireball at the two heroes. The impact of the attack resulted in releasing a large smokescreen onto the battlefield and left a few small fires in place of where the two fire based heroes were standing.

"BEN! LOGAN!" cried out Lissa in shock and sadness.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! PATHETIC! Let this serve an example of what happens to those who appose me!" bellowed the Magma Gaian.

Lissa then began to sniffle and cry after seeing the damage done by the fire based monster.

"No one will be shedding tears, while I'm around!" shouted a voice. Lissa stopped crying for a moment and looked back at the battlefield.

"This fight isn't over yet lava breath!" shouted another voice.

Suddenly a large piece of rock came flying out of the smoke with a fiery trail coming out from behind it. Standing on top of the floating rock was Heatblast in the front and Double standing right behind him.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Magma Gaian.

"Round 2 flame brain! Eat this!" shouted Double as he jumped up off the platform and fire a few shots at the Magma Gaian as he fell down to the ground.

"Gyah! Gah! Agh!" screamed the Magma Gaian in pain after being hit by the shots from Double.

"And here's a knuckle sandwich!" exclaimed Double as he delivered a punch to the Magma Gaian's jaw and sending him back a few feet before landing back on the ground.

"Gah...you'll pay for that!" threatened the Magma Gaian as he charged at Double to deliver a punch with his left fist.

"Not so fast!" responded Heatblast as he zoomed past the volcanic monster on his rocky platform and began hurling several fireballs at his foe while flying around him high above.

"Gah! Your attacks won't fatally wound me, so what are you hoping to accomplish with this pointless attack of yours?" questioned the Magma Gaian to Heatblast.

"Dude it's called a distraction, and works a little like..." began Heatblast to his fiery foe before Double ran up and punch the Magma Gaian in the chest.

"GYAH!" shouted the Magma Gaian in pain.

"That." finished Heatblast.

Double then tossed his blaster up in the air and began punching his opponent in the chest, including a few roundhouse kicks to the left and right side of the Gaian's chest.

"Let's rock this guy's world!" shouted Heatblast as he descended to the group on his rocky board, scraping the ground a bit as he drop kicked his board at the Magma Gaian's head, shattering the board into pieces and knocking the fiery monster back a few feet again as a result.

"GAHHH!" responded the Magma Gaian responded while holding his head in pain as Heatblast back-flipped and began to run at the Gaian.

"I'm all fired up! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!" exclaimed Heatblast while delivering several fire boosted punches to the Magma Gaian's chest. Double then ran up next to Heatblast as their opponent was breathing heavily, trying to recover from his injuries given to him by the two fire based heroes.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Double asked as he looked at Heatblast, who looked at Double and smirked in response.

"Oh yeah..." Heatblast replied.

The Magma Gaian finally managed to regain some of his strength as he looked up and saw Double and Heatblast standing in front of him.

"SHORYUKEN!" The fiery heroes announced as they both delivered an uppercut to the Gaian and sent him flying back.

"GYAAAAHHH!" The Magma Gaian shrieked in agony as he flew far back and landed on his back.

"No matter what place I am at... (looks over at Lissa, who has wiped away her tears and then looks back at the Magma Gaian) I will be the handkerchief that innocent people use to wipe away all their tears!" proclaimed Double as his blaster finally fell from the sky and he caught it in his left hand.

"Gahhh...darn you..." The Magma Gaian said as he got up and held his chest in pain as the Masquerade Gaians all finally regained consciousness and joined him.

"Let's end this with a bang!" Heatblast shouted.

"Yeah...let's..." Double replied as he took out the Gunner Planetary Memory from his belt and placed it into his blaster and flipped up what used to be a makeshift ammo clip for his weapon that revealed a new small square barrel colored in silver for the blaster.

 **GUNNER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Double aimed his blaster with both his hands at the twelve Gaians as the weapon let a beeping noise that kept getting louder and louder. Meanwhile Heatblast was charging a large fireball much like the Magma Gaian did earlier, but this one was twice the size of his attempt.

"This...this cannot be! I...I am the great Garrick! I...I cannot be falling to the likes of two foreigners with strange abilities! Grrr...who are you two!?" The Magma Gaian demanded.

"Us?" Double asked coyly

"Heh we're just a pair of passing by heroes..." responded Heatblast.

"Remember that!" The two heroes replied together.

"Take this! Gunner Detonation! HA!" shouted Double as Heatblast unleashed his fireball at the group of enemies. Double's blaster emitted a stream of fire that he aimed at Heatblast's fireball, turning into a bomb that he would set off with his flamethrower-like final attack.

"GYYAAAHHHH!" The Masquerade Gaians screamed in pain after being hit by the combined attack.

"This...THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! GRRAAAAAHHHHH!" exclaimed the Magma Gaian after being hit by the attack himself.

The finishing move created a large explosion and left a smokescreen that once cleared revealed the Brigands and Garrick laying on the ground, injured by the impact of the attack, and in front of the foes stood the shattered remains of their Planetary Memories. Garrick reached out for his Magma Planetary memory that looked intact, but once he picked it up it shocked his hand and shattered to pieces as it fell to the ground.

"N-No.. " whimpered Garrick before he fainted.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Double before he and Heatblast reverted to their human selves.

"Yes, I'm alright…" replied Chrom as Lissa began hopping around with glee.

"Wow! I didn't know you can do that! I mean the armor, the fiery rock monster, and the way you blasted those monsters with that bomb!" complimented Lissa.

"Indeed you two had shown such strength and courage you guys." added Robin, impressed by display.

"I must admit, that was impressive. However!" started Frederick while glaring at Ben.

"Okay Frederick, seriously, what's your problem with me?! (crosses arms and furrows brows) I just helped saved your lives from those Gaians didn't I?" asked Ben annoyed.

"Yes, but how I can tell you're not an enemy? With that transformation of yours, _anything_ can happen!" complained Frederick before Chrom intervened.

"Peace, Frederick! These 3 fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." complimented Chrom.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Fredrick asked still uncertain on rather or not that he should trust us.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents and those 2's skills and abilities. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician, a selfless knight and a helpful shapeshifter? Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be." replied Chrom, still having faith in the trio.

"Th-thank you, Chrom." thanked Robin bashfully.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin, Ben, and Logan?" offered Chrom.

"We're in. It's our duties as heroes to protect those who cannot defend themselves and stop evil." nodded Ben.

"We won't let you down." added Logan.

"I would be honored." accepted Robin.

"Now that that's out of the way, we gotta question those Brigs." said Logan before everyone turn to the unconscious group... only to see nothing on the spot.

"They got away?!" cried Lissa while Ben narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think so. (gains attention) Did any of us hear footsteps during our conversation? (others shake heads) Then it's most likely that an outside source teleported them somewhere considering the lack of wings flapping." explained Ben.

"That is very observant of you, Ben." complimented Robin.

"Speaking of the Brigands, I've noticed that they spoken with a Plegian accent until their transformations into those... Gaians, I believe they're called." pointed out Frederick while Chrom nods.

"Plegian? What's that?" asked Robin as the duo would like to know too.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." answered Chrom.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." sighed Lissa sadly.

"They do have _us_ , milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." assured Fredrick.

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." replied Lissa.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" offered one of the villagers.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... but I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." declined Fredrick.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" complained Lissa.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?" chuckled Frederick.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." pouted Lissa.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." commented Robin.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" remarked Lissa.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." replied Chrom.

"He must've really loves his job then." remarked Logan.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?" asked Fredrick annoyed.

"Oh, we realize." remarked Chrom while Logan snickered.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" asked Fredrick.

"All right, all right. Ready to go? The capital isn't far." asked Chrom.

"Not yet. (turns to the villager) Do you have a hand size mirror?" asked Logan while the villager nodded before handing one to him.

"It's in case you have to use... _those,_ right?" asked Ben while Logan nodded and the others looked confused.

 **Logan: I BECOME POSSESSED BY ZS'SKAYR?!**

 **Ben: Dude, calm down!**

 **Logan: Calm down? How can I calm down when an alien will _possess_ me?**

 ***Omarnosian10 sprays Logan with methane before being knocked out***

 **Chrom: That's better.**

 **Ben: Did you really have to do that?**

 **Omarnosian10: Yes. Ylisseans, since you're new here, cover your noses.**

 **Ylisseans: Huh?**

 **Omarnosian10: SMOKE-BOMB!**

 **Ylisseans: OH NAGA THAT STINKS!**

 **Ben: *shrugs* You get used to it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Omarnosian10: Hello re-*hits head on doorway* OW!**

 **Four Arms: *catches box* That's gotta hurt.**

 **Omarnosian10: Yeah. *takes box back* Thanks for helping me with the move, guys.**

 ***camera zooms out to reveal current Shepherds carrying boxes or pieces of furniture.***

 **Sega Titan Player Mode: No problem! *carries mattresses* You're our creator after all, it's the least we can do.**

 **Robin: Even though you had to delay updates for a few months to prepare for the move.**

 ***Omarnosian10 looks sheepish***

 **Chrom: Speaking of which, where are Virion and Sully?**

 **Frederick: Along with Stahl, Miriel, Sumia and Kellam?**

 **Omarnosian10: The last four are busy at the moment while the former two are at my previous place picking stuff up. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change**

 **(Ylissean Forest)**

The group of 6 (7 if you count the horse) is currently walking through the woods.

"I told you—it's getting dark already! (turns to Chrom) …Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! (got cut off) Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" spat Lissa at the dirt.

"…Lissa, you've seen my Double Armor, which _kinda_ looked like a bug but you didn't complain." pointed out Logan.

"True, but that was because those Gaians were scarier then your armor or Ben's magma form, so she was just grateful of your abilities." defended Robin.

"Good point." nodded Logan.

"Come now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" offered Chrom.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! …I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built _quite_ enough character for one day!" huffed Lissa stubbornly.

"You haven't _done_ anything. All you did was walk." retorted Ben, causing Lissa to glare at him.

"(snickers quietly) I'll help you with gathering firewood, Chrom." volunteered Logan while Chrom nodded before they momentarily departed.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." suggested Robin as Ben's stomach growled.

"I haven't ate anything since lunch." sighed Ben.

"Yes, I think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" asked Frederick.

"I think I should stay here and clear the campsite! I don't wanna end up becoming a meal!" volunteered Lissa immediately.

"Very well. Benjamin, stay here to assist milady while Robin and I hunt for food." ordered Frederick while glaring at Ben before he and Robin departed to another direction.

 _'What is up with that guy?!'_ thought Ben with an eye roll as he helps Lissa clear the campsite.

 **(Few Minutes Later)**

The group is now sitting on 3 logs, 2 per log, while Chrom started eating _bear_ meat.

"Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! (turns to Lissa) …What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." smiled Chrom.

"Pass! …Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? (looks up at sky momentarily then back to Chrom) I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? …Uh, Robin?" wondered Lissa. Apparently Robin was too busy eating the bear meat to notice which made her sigh.

"I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." sighed Lissa.

"No thanks! It looks just as horrible as Grandpa's dung beetle stew and roach salad." denied Ben as Lissa and Frederick turned slightly green before Chrom and Robin looked at their meat and held it away, losing their appetite.

"Your grandfather has some weird tastes, Benjamin. The weirdness must've passed down to you." glared Frederick.

"SHUT IT FREDDY!" yelled Ben with a glare.

"What did you call me?" asked Frederick dangerously while preparing his Silver Lance.

"Frederick, (sighs while throwing away a bone) how many times do I have to tell you that Ben isn't our enemy? Human or creature, he's an ally." sighed Chrom.

"Plus if he was our enemy, we would've been burned alive by now." added Robin nonchalantly while following Chrom's example as Frederick grunted.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." insisted Chrom, wanting to change the subject and recover his appetite.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" retorted Lissa.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." advised Frederick.

"Really? Then why don't I see _you_ eating, Frederick?" remarked Lissa while Ben glared at the Great Knight.

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." replied Frederick evasively.

"Yeah right, Frederick! (turns to Ben and Logan) Hold on, you guys didn't tell us about the armor and transformation you had during our encounter with the mutated brigands you fought." informed Lissa before Logan immediately turned around alongside Ben and huddled.

"Do you think we should tell them?" asked Logan nervously.

"Well yeah. (counts with fingers) They know this Earth more than we do, we haven't found out how those Brigands got those Planetary Memories _and_ Laser Lances, and (turns head) WILL YOU STOP GLARING AT ME?! IT'S VERY CREEPY!" yelled Ben with a shaking fist as the others turn to see Frederick glaring at Ben's backside with his lance ready.

"How could we not know that you're plotting something then?" asked Frederick stoically.

"Frederick the Wary! Put down your lance this instant!" ordered Chrom.

"But milord-" argued Frederick.

"Now!" confirmed Chrom while pointing down as if scolding a child. Frederick grumbled while putting down his lance, but kept his glare.

"I am… also curious about the strange powers you possess." hesitated Robin after seeing the scene before Logan and Ben looked at each other and nodded while turning around.

"Here's my story. 11 years ago, at the start of a summer trip with my cousin and grandpa. I was taking a walk when I saw a meteor in the sky, only it wasn't a meteor, it was a pod holding the prototype version of this. (raises wrist to reveal Omnitrix, gaining confused looks from Shepherds and Robin) It's called the Omnitrix, a device that allows the wearer to turn into aliens." started Ben.

"What are aliens?" asked Lissa bluntly, causing Ben to face-vault.

 _'How is he able to do that?!'_ thought Logan, shocked at seeing anime-logic.

"To put it simply, aliens are life-forms from other planets; the humans of them, you can say." answered Logan while using what his dad taught him when he was little, gaining varying reactions.

"Really?!" smiled Lissa with sparkles in her eyes.

"Intriguing." pondered Robin with a hand under his chin.

"I wonder…" trailed off Chrom as he look up into the night sky.

 _'3_ _…_ _2_ _…_ _1_ _…_ _'_ thought Logan.

"What a load of pegasus dung." frowned Frederick, unconvinced.

 _'Called it.'_ thought Logan before Ben quickly recovered.

"You expect us to believe that creatures such as these 'aliens' exist on other planets?" asked Frederick stoically.

"Seriously Frederick?! He turned into one right before our eyes and _that_ isn't proof enough for you?" asked Lissa with a pout.

"It _is_ possible since none of the countries have developed space travel, so we have no proof to deny the fact." added Chrom.

"Not you too, milord!" gasped Frederick.

"With what we saw, it's proof that they're telling the truth." nodded Robin as Frederick grumbled.

"How many aliens can you turn into?" asked Lissa curiously.

"To be honest, I lost count." shrugged Ben with his arms folded while the Ylissean siblings and Robin glanced at Frederick, figuring out why Ben didn't give them a direct answer.

"Hold on, (looks at Logan) we know about the Omnitrix and aliens now, but what's a Kamen Rider?" asked Lissa curiously.

"Kamen Riders are a faction that fights evil in the shadows, kind of like superheroes." answered Ben for Logan as Lissa awed while Robin noticed something.

"A faction? Are you saying there are more heroes similar to these Kamen Riders?" asked Robin as Ben nodded.

"Yeah, there are the Ultranoids, Metal Heroes, and Power Rangers." listed Ben with the last one sadly as Logan looked down, recalling their ally getting stuck in a different universe a couple months ago, not knowing that this is the universe. Noticing their sadness, Chrom decided to change the subject somewhat.

"You seem to recognize those trinkets that they used to mutate into these… Gaians. Care to inform us?" asked Chrom as the duo nodded, forgetting about Josh for the moment.

"What they used are Planetary Memories. (pulls his main Memories from out of nowhere) Planetary Memories are devices that contains a planet's memories on what they represent." started Logan.

"The planet?" gasped Lissa as Logan nodded before picking out a green Planetary Memory with a T-shaped tornado and pressed it.

 **TORNADO!**

"The Tornado Memory is a wind-based Memory that also increases a person's speed." started Logan before he put it in his pocket and took out a red Memory with a fiery B.

 **BLAZE!**

"The Blaze Memory is a fire-based Memory that can increase a person's offensive capabilities." continued Logan before he put it in his pocket and took out a yellow Memory that has a crescent moon with an L in it.

 **LUNAR!**

"The Lunar Memory is an illusion-based Memory that allows the person who uses it to stretch their body or redirect their own long-range attacks." added Logan before he put it in his pocket and took out a black Memory that has purple S's coming behind one another similar to a waiting line.

 **SHADOW!**

"The Shadow Memory is a darkness-based Memory that allows the user to either turn into or enter the shadows." continued Logan before he put it in a different pocket and took out a grey Memory with a silver S that has bolts on it.

 **METAL!**

"The Metal Memory is a somewhat warrior-based Memory that creates metallic weapons and increases defensive power." added Logan before he put it in the same pocket with the Shadow Memory and took out a blue Memory with a G shaped like a gun with an over-sized trigger.

 **GUNNER!**

"The Gunner Memory is a Memory based on long-ranged attacks involving the Gunner Magnum, the weapon I used during our fight against the Gaians." finished Logan before the Memories disappeared in a multi-colored flash of light while the Ylisseans awed at the amount of abilities.

"Judging by your choice of armor during the battle, I'd say you primarily use Blaze-Gunner for offense, Tornado-Metal for defense, and Lunar-Shadow for stealth. (Logan nods, impressed) Also, I can't help but notice that the memories you possess lack the rib-cage design that the Brigands' Memories possess." noted Robin as Logan chuckled.

"You have a good eye, Robin. The differences in appearance means that the Memories have specific effects. The Brigands used corrupted Planetary Memories, which allow them to become Gaians. My Driver uses pure ones and turn them into armor that I use. The only way to revert a Gaian back to it's original form and destroy the Planetary Memory is to perform a Maximum Drive like the Gunner Detonation." explained Logan while the Ylisseans nod in understanding.

"There's just one thing that I don't understand. Ben, if you have used this 'Omnitrix' for as long as you claim, then how come there haven't been rumors of these aliens?" questioned Chrom.

"Yeah! Not to mention we haven't heard of _any_ people wearing that Rider armor or _anything_ like it." added Lissa as Ben and Logan looked at each other and sighed. Time to drop the bomb on them.

"That's because we're from another world." synced the Earthlings, gaining surprised looks from the Ylisseans.

"That explains why you lack knowledge of Ylisse and Plegia, yet not gain amnesia." noted Robin, recovering the quickest.

"But _how_? None of the Memories you showed seem to possess any teleportation abilities." questioned Frederick.

"Well, it started when Logan and I finished college for the day. When we were heading to our dorm rooms, this big blue flash of light surrounded us and we lost consciousness. That's when we recovered on the field you found us and the rest, you already know." explained Ben with folded arms.

"What's your world like?" asked Lissa excitedly.

"Well, it's more advanced in technology than this one and magic works differently there. Aliens and humans live in harmony there, but there's still xenophobics and racism there, so it's not exactly a utopia." informed Ben uneasily.

"Speaking of which, remember those weapons you saw those Masquerade Gaians use during our fight? (Ylisseans nod) Well, those are Laser Lances, and they originally belong to a group that attempts to rid our world of aliens called the Forever Knights." started Logan.

"How dare they?! Knights are supposed to protect the people, not kill them just because they're different!" snarled Frederick in disgust. While he is still wary of Ben and his transformations, he isn't disgusted enough to kill him on the spot unless he has proof. Robin, Lissa and Chrom nod in agreement before Ben yawned.

"As much as I would like to exchange stories, I think it's about time to hit the hay." suggested Ben as he went to sleep against the log before everyone else did, unaware of Frederick's horse eating a strange purple fruit.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

Chrom got up from his sleeping place and stood up.

"Hm…" hummed Chrom while looking around, noticing the absence of a certain steed.

"What's wrong, big brother?" yawned Lissa as she got up too.

"Frederick's steed is absent… I think I'll have a look around." answered Chrom.

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too." insisted Lissa.

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa." smiled Chrom. And with that, the two of them left the campsite.

 **(Few minutes later)**

The two wandered around away from the camp several meters away.

"Hm… It sure is dark." wondered Chrom as he looked at the cloudy sky.

"…And quiet. Where did the birds go?" wondered Lissa as she stayed at his side, looking at the trees nearby for signs of life.

"Something is wrong here…" noted Chrom. Suddenly, an earthquake occurred making the two lose their balance for a moment and Lissa was about to fall over.

"Aaah! Chrom!" cried out Lissa before Chrom caught her and regained their stance.

"Wha– Agh! What _is_ this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" warned Chrom while preparing Falchion.

 **(Back at the Campsite)**

"WHAT THE SCALLOP?!" exclaimed Ben as soon as the earthquake occurred.

"Are earthquakes natural in this part of Ylisse?" questioned Robin while grabbing his Thunder Tome that fell from his cloak during the shake.

"Unfortunately, no." responded Frederick before the earthquake stopped. From a distance, a really huge wall of lava came out of the ground as fireballs starting burning the trees around the area.

"OH CRUD!" panicked Logan while a few stray fireballs headed towards them before a silver belt-buckle with a black hand imprint on it with a ring holder appeared on his waist. Swiftly, Logan picked a silver ring that has an amber on it and an image of a dragon behind a shield before he put it on his right middle finger and set it on the belt buckle.

 **~DEFEND, PLEASE!~**

A large magic circle colored red, green, blue and yellow appeared above the group as the fireballs diminished after impacting it.

"Magic?" noted Robin while looking at Logan.

"Yeah. (sighs as magic circle disappears) I'll explain later. For now, we gotta find out what's causing this." suggested Logan while putting the Defend Ring in the holder.

"Maybe it's _that_!" noticed Ben as he pointed at the sky before everyone followed his gaze to see a huge portal appearing in the sky and multiple silhouettes came out of that portal before disappearing.

"Oh crud…" sighed Logan, really worried.

"What _was_ that?" wondered Frederick.

"It appeared to be a portal of some sort, but what came out of it is what worries me." answered Robin as Ben nodded.

"Robin's right. We have to find Chrom and Lissa before anything else does!" urged Ben before activating the Omnitrix and slamming it down, covering him in a green flash that forced Frederick and Robin to shield their eyes while Logan remains unfazed, the sunglasses helping. The light died down to reveal Ben as a red, humanoid, manta ray-like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and has yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia.

 **"JETRAY!"** cried the Aerophibian with his eyes glowing. Robin and Frederick gawked at the sight while Logan chuckled.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." smirked Logan at the sight.

"I hope so." shook Robin while Logan reached for his Ring Holder but hesitated, his instincts telling him not to use it.

"You okay bud?" asked Jetray concerned as Logan shook his head.

"Don't worry Ben. (WizarDriver disappears before it becomes replaced by a black belt buckle-like device with a knife-like lever on its side while belt becomes yellow) That's better. (sighs while taking out a melon-shaped lock that has the letter's 'L.S.-04' printed in black) Lock and Load!" cried Logan while unlocking the lock.

 **MELON!**

The Ylisseans look around for the source of the voice before looking up only to see a large zipper open up in thin air. From the hole, a large melon made of steel appeared. From what the Ylisseans can see, the melon appears to be hollow.

"Is that a watermelon?" questioned Frederick while blinking.

"Technically, it appears to be a musk melon rather than a watermelon." noticed Robin while Logan puts the lock on his Driver.

"Oh, if _my_ transformation surprised you, then you should pay attention." chuckled Jetray before Logan presses the knife against the lock while it opened and revealed the core image, a green melon slice, while the back lid showed the image of a shield.

 **RIPE** **AND OPEN! MELON ARMS!**

The melon dropped and landed on Logan's shoulders.

 **AUTHORIZED BY PROVIDENCE!**

A dark blue quilted leather bodysuit with gold bracers rippled into existence on Logan. On his side is a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword-guard and the cross-like guard doubled as a gun. Inside the metal melon, Logan's head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouth-guard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on the forehead. The melon splashed with green energy before opening, the front section coming together in green plating with gold accents. The sides folded together to form spike-like shoulder plating. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor after the visor turned green like a sliced melon. A flash occurred in front of Logan's left hand before it dimmed down, revealing a shield with a gold crest decoration in the center, a green full moon on the top and green parts on each side of the center part (both are also textured like melon skin), and melon slice-shaped blades on the right and left edges.

 **"Kamen Rider Samurai! Melon Arms Mode!"** cried out Samurai with his shield planted on the ground.

"Logan can become a knight?" gasped Frederick before Robin face-palmed.

"He just said _samurai._ There's a difference." sighed Robin.

"Ben, try to carry Robin to speed up the process." suggested Samurai before running as Jetray gets in the air and hooks his feet around Robin's shoulders.

"I'm on it." nodded Jetray before flying off. Frederick looked around for his horse.

"Where did my loyal steed run off to?" questioned Frederick before shaking his head and chasing the trio, not noticing an eerie pair of eyes glaring at him.

 **(Few minutes later)**

"Hurry, Lissa! Run!" ordered Chrom as the two were running towards the others' direction… until Lissa took a different direction.

"Hey! This way!" shouted Chrom, gaining Lissa's attention.

"Oh, right! (trails back to his side) What _is_ that?!" cried out Lissa. Before she could even catch her breath, she suddenly tripped down from a rock and landed on her stomach, making Chrom stop.

"Liz!" gritted Chrom as he noticed two unknown figures that resembled zombies but fully armored, slowly heading towards her direction and Chrom was still far away from her position as he tried to get to his sister.

"Darn it! I might not be able to get there on time!" cursed Chrom.

"CHROOOOM!" shouted Lissa as the said figure is about to land a blow on her, wanting to end her life.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Samurai as he dashed towards their direction with his Melon Shield and Garden Saber armed just as the zombie prepared to land a blow on Lissa until _another_ person blocked the attack. He has dark midnight blue hair, wearing a mask to cover his upper facial features, wearing a dark slim armor with golden highlights, greaves and boots and dark midnight blue cape, blocking off an attack, surprising Lissa and Chrom while Samurai just shrugged and brought up his Garden Saber.

"Help!" cried out the masked man for help, making Chrom snap out from his trance. Suddenly, the zombie's head got blown up, surprising the Ylisseans and masked man.

"I knew the zombie apocalypse would happen someday, but (clicks Garden Saber) it won't happen today." dramatically quipped Samurai, gaining the Ylisseans' attention while the headless zombie becomes nothing but purple smoke.

"Logan? Is that you?" gasped Lissa while the masked man acted calm, as if seeing a superhero is normal.

"Call me Samurai in this suit. (blocks a zombie's axe with Melon Shield before using Garden Saber to shoot its head off) Now it's time to use the times I've played Call of Duty to good use." muttered Samurai while pressing the Fruit Blade on his belt.

 **RIPE AND SLICE! MELON!**

Samurai's Melon Shield suddenly starts to glows before he throws it like a boomerang and takes out a lot of zombies in a second.

"Such power." gasped the masked man while a green flash occurred in the bushes. Ben and Robin came out of the bushes while shaking off a few leaves before Frederick came in running.

"Milord! (inhales deeply) Milady! (inhales deeply) Are you hurt?" asked Frederick concerned while panting for air.

"Frederick, Ben, Robin!" shouted Lissa as Robin looked at the remaining zombies.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" asked Robin in shock.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." assured Chrom.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" sighed Frederick in relief, still panting.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be… (looks around) Hey, where did he go?" noticed Lissa.

"Looks like he pulled a Houdini on us." noted Samurai.

 _"HEY!"_ shouted a voice in Samurai's head, annoyed at the pun.

"Houdini? What's that?" blinked Lissa.

"It's a reference to the masked man's stunt." explained Samurai as Lissa slowly nodded.

"Hey Frederick. (knocks his armor) Why are you so tired?" wondered Ben as Frederick recovered.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of." denied Frederick as Lissa mischievously smirks.

"Out of every Shepherd, Frederick has the _least_ stamina, so he can't handle running long distances." explained Lissa as Frederick blushed in embarrassment while Ben and Samurai blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Samurai and Ben laughed loudly, confusing the zombies and thankfully pausing their attack. Samurai dropped the Melon Shield and put his arm around his stomach while Ben dropped to the ground and side-punched it.

"Dear Naga, please spare me the embarrassment." prayed Frederick before getting his answer in an unexpected way.

*POW! POW!*

"OW~!" howled Ben while holding his side and standing up as Samurai rubbed his armored jaw.

"What the heck, man?" complained Samurai while looking at the direction the attack came from, only for the Ylisseans to gasp at the sight. Standing (or rather, jogging in place) is a wooden humanoid with patches of green armor over its upper body and black leather-like legs. The other features that distinguish it is the hooves it has as feet and wrist-guards that conceal it's cube-like fingers, and it's green horse head with onyx eyes glaring at Frederick.

"Another one?" gasped Lissa.

"Another Gaian, I presume?" wondered Chrom as Samurai shook his head.

"Doesn't look like it. There's no Memory that relates to _only_ horses and wood." sighed Samurai.

"Than that makes it even _more_ dangerous. We'll worry about the masked man (glances at Ben and Samurai) _and_ my stamina later. We must be cautious since we know nothing about this enemy." warned Frederick as everyone nodded while Ben activated the Omnitrix and selected an icon before slamming the core and become bathed in green light until his transformation completed. Ben is now an eight-foot-tall green, plant creature that stood on four, vine-like legs, Venus flytrap-like flaps on each side of its head, and had a single green eye. On his waist was a green and white belt with the Omnitrix dial in the center.

 **"WILDVINE!"** cried the Florauna.

"A plant guy?" wondered Lissa with a raised eyebrow.

"Just be glad he didn't go Swampfire." grimaced Samurai, recalling the form Ben used in their first encounter.

"Hmm? Are those…" noticed Robin.

"Abandoned forts, yes." answered Frederick.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle." advised Robin.

"Noted." nodded Wildvine with spikes erupting from his forearms.

"Captain Chrom!" cried out a girl heading towards their direction. She has short red hair, wearing brown sleeveless breast armor with a silver neck guard that covered around the neck area, a long gray cloth that streamed down at the front, having brown side sashes, bracers and long greaves, holding a Bronze Lance and riding on a horse.

"Wait! I'm coming!" shouted the girl.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh… who's that?" asked Samurai while pointing at the girl.

"It's Sully. Sully, what are you _doing_ here?" asked Chrom.

"I came here to assist you, of course! (ticked off) All right, you ash–faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your–!" started Sully.

"Hold, milady!" interrupted a man who has long light–blue flowing hair, wearing a white formal medieval shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves and a frilly scarf tied neatly on his neck, wearing black pants and boots and his left arm, padded with silver gauntlet appeared, as he carried along an Iron Bow.

 _'He must be an Archer.'_ thought Robin.

"What the-?! Where are you people coming from? First that guy with the mask, then Sully, now _you_? What's next, an armored glutton and a magic scientist?" asked Samurai rhetorically.

 _'Knowing our luck so far, then maybe.'_ thought Wildvine dryly.

"Who's _this_ guy?" asked Lissa.

"Oh, him? He's just kept following me around… which annoys me!" scowled Sully angrily.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." flirted the Archer.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" questioned Samurai.

"Positive." nodded Robin.

"What? What is he saying?" blinked Lissa while looking between them as they glance at her Healing Staff and then each other before shaking their heads.

"It is best that you do not know." denied Robin as Samurai nodded in agreement while Lissa pouted before Sully gets closer.

"Virion! …Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" introduced Virion as he went after her.

"I'm Sully. …And I'm a Shepherd." scowled Sully.

"'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" proposed Virion bluntly.

"WHAT?!" gawked Samurai.

BONK!

"YEOW!" cried out Virion as he crouched in pain holding his head courtesy of Wildvine extending his arm and bopping him on the head and a lump grew out of his head while smoke came out.

 _'Seriously?! How can that happen?!'_ blinked Samurai at the anime logic.

"Ho~, that plant guy knows how to make this guy stop hitting on girls!" complimented Sully.

"You vile creature! (aims bow and arrow at Wildvine, although a bit wobbly) How _dare_ you do that to me, the Great Virion?" asked Virion while still keeping his composure in front of Sully.

"You heard the lady, dude. Back off or those arrows will be shoved through your butt so deep that they'll be poking out of your mouth." threatened Wildvine darkly, scaring Lissa and Chrom slightly.

"Logan, are you aware of the cause of Ben's change of attitude?" asked Robin with a wince at the thought of Wildvine's threat.

"Sorry, that's personal, so only _he_ can tell you when he wants to." sighed Samurai, realizing that Virion reminds Wildvine of… _him._

"First these strange fruits appear in the forest, then undead creatures appearing and _now_ a plant creature threatening me away from my Sully? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." groaned Virion after fully recovering while Wildvine and Samurai widened their eyes at this.

"What strange fruit?" questioned Samurai as Virion noticed him.

"Armored foreigner, there were these strange purple fruits with stems that appear to be lock-like. I passed by them while chasing Sully, so I did not obtain a chance to try one." explained Virion, trying to be polite in front of Sully, not noticing Wildvine's look of realization while Samurai's was hidden in his helmet after putting the clues together.

 _'Frederick's horse missing, a horse monster with green patches of armor, and purple fruits that are shaped like locks_ _…_ _OH CRUD!'_ realized the Earthlings before looking at the Ylisseans.

"Guys! We found out what the horse creature is!" proclaimed Samurai worryingly, gaining the Ylisseans' attention.

"You have?" questioned Chrom in surprise.

"Yeah. (nods) Frederick, remember your missing horse? (Frederick nods) Well, we just found it!" yelled Samurai while pointing at the horse creature that is _still_ jogging in place, causing the Ylisseans (except for Virion) to gasp.

"Dear Naga! How is this possible?! Did one of those creatures put a Planetary Memory in my steed?" questioned Frederick, gaining confused looks from the recent arrivals.

"No. (shakes head) From what Virion said, your horse ate a Hades Fruit, a premature version of Logan's Lockseeds. (Samurai takes out an orange Lockseed with the code 'L.S.-07' for demonstration) When a person or animal eats the Hades Fruit, they mutate into a Natvil, a creature similar to Gaians except their minds are more warped, so they can't control themselves." explained Wildvine as the recent arrivals raised an eyebrow at 'Gaian'.

"Is there a known cure for this?" questioned Frederick worried.

"Only Ben and I can cure it with our powers." answered Samurai as Robin nodded.

"Then we shall let you 2 handle it. We will take care of the zombie creatures while you handle the Natvil." assured Robin as the Earthlings nodded while the Ylisseans went against the zombies, leaving the Horse Natvil to Wildvine and Samurai.

"Ben, attack it from behind! I'll distract it!" ordered Samurai.

"Right!" nodded Wildvine.

The Horse Natvil charged at Samurai only to have it's punch blocked by Samurai's Shield. Frustrated, it continued to attack Samurai with it's punches before finally deciding to knock the Shield away and headbutt Samurai.

"GAHHH!" Samurai cried as he was knocked back and sent into the dirt by the punch.

"Logan!" Wildvine responded before using plant vines in the ground to tie up the beast.

"Okay… looks the shield won't cut it. I need something else." Samurai thought out loud before pulling out 2 Lockseeds; strawberry and grape with codes 'L.S.-06' and 'L.S.-09' respectively.

"Ummm, dude!" Wildvine shouted to get Samurai's attention.

"Grape or Strawberry? Strawberry or Grape? Gah! Which one do I choose?" Samurai complained.

"Dude, seriously!?" Wildvine questioned.

"Oh what? Like you didn't have problems picking an alien back when you were 10!" Samurai retorted.

"Oh don't even start Logan! Just pick one already!" Wildvine snapped back.

"Gah! To heck with it! I'll go with grape!" Samurai proclaimed putting away Strawberry.

 **GRAPE!**

 **RIPE AND OPEN! GRAPE ARMS!**

 **DRAGON-CANNON! HA HA HA!**

Samurai donned a new armor, but this one was more metallic purple in coloring with a Chinese theme to the armor and has a gun with a single barrel that had several holes in the the barrel in the shape of a grape. Samurai then pulled back a lever on the back of his gun as he took aim at the monster.

"Eat this!" Samurai proclaimed before firing several purple energy bullets at the monster that shot at rapid fire.

The Natvil roared out in pain as a result of the attack while also breaking free of Wildvines ground vines.

"Ah crud-AGH!" Wildvine responded before getting punched hard in the chest and Omnitrix symbol by the Horse Natvil causing him to get knocked far back as a result of the attack.

"Ben! You're gonna pay for that you dang mule!" Samurai said before pulling out his Saber and charging at the beast as the two began to fight.

Meanwhile, Wildvine was starting to regain his strength and noticing Samurai and the Natvil fighting.

"Looks like vines won't cut it this time." Wildvine thought before thinking for a moment as Samurai noticed him as he look away from his for a brief moment.

"Ben! You okay dude?" Samurai asked his comrade before looking back at his quarry and parrying a kick with his Saber.

"Ugh. I'm fine. I say we go for a 'Crystal Kunai' maneuver Logan." Wildvine replied as he smirked.

"Awww yeah! Now you're speakin my language Ben!" Samurai said getting pumped up and excited while continuing to face off again his foe.

"What language is that Logan? Japanese?" Wildvine retorted snidely.

"Oh ha ha, very clever Ben just transform already!" Samurai responded.

"Right, right." Wildvine said before reaching for the Omnitrix symbol on chest and slamming down on it.

The symbol spark for a little before encompassing Wildvine in a bright green glow. While the result should have changed the alien into a new species, instead kept him a Florauna but instead him having several legs a tall stature and the Venus flytrap encompassing his head head he was given the size stature and appearance that gave him a more humanoid appearance.

"Huh?" Samurai questioned as he tilted his head in confusion as Wildvine noticed this strange occurrence.

"What the heck? Ugh! That darn Natvil must have caused a glitch in this stupid watch. Man this appearance makes me look incredibly weak and feeble compared to my usual one." Wildvine complained.

"Well to be fair. It could have been worst. It could have turned Upgrade purple or make Stinkfly look less grotesque." Samurai contemplated out loud to his friend as he quickly dodged an attack from the mutated steed.

"Now THOSE are some scary thinks to imagine. Anyway let's try this again." Wildvine said before slamming down the Omnitrix symbol on his chest yet again.

Wildvine once again was encompassed by a green glow, but this time once it faded away his appearance changed completely into a slightly taller and more muscular silhouette with a body made of very light teal colored crystals.

 **"Diamondhead!"** The new alien announced.

"My turn." Samurai proclaimed before pulling out the Strawberry Lockseed and removing the Grape one he was currently using from his belt.

 **STRAWBERRY!**

 **RIPE AND OPEN! STRAWBERRY ARMS!**

 **STEALTHFUL SHINOBI! SPARK!**

Samurai donned a new armor that looked similar to a red strawberry that had the design of a ninja incorporated into it while giving him new weapons in the form of one kunai in each hand with a strawberry on each of them.

"Alright! Let's show this mustang how we do it Ben!" Samurai boasted as he jumped up and landed next to Diamondhead as both he and Samurai got into a stance as they stared down the Natvil.

The beast growled as while scraping its hooved feet across the ground. Diamondhead changed his left arm into a sharp blade as Samurai readied his Saber once more. The three stared each other down before charging forward.

"Hyah!" Samurai shouted as he and Diamondhead ran by the Horse Natvil and slashed it across its chest with their blade weapons resulting in the beast wailing in pain before turning around running at the two heroes and jumping up to try and deliver a flying kick to Samurai.

"Oh crap-baskets!" Samurai responded.

"Get behind me!" Diamondhead ordered.

Samurai complied to the crystal alien's command as he quickly moved behind him. In a few moments before the foe's attack could connect Diamondhead put his arms together and morphed them into a large diamond shield big enough to protect him and his friend. The creature's kick was halted as now it attempted to try and shatter the shield.

"Logan! Now while he's still distracted!" Diamondhead said to Samurai.

"On it!" The fruit warrior replied as he jump up and threw two of his Kunai at the monster before using the Fruit Blade to slice the Strawberry Lockseed again.

 **RIPE AND SLICE! STRAWBERRY!**

Samurai's body was soon encompassed by red energy while in midair.

"HAAAA…Ripe…Roundhouse! Kiyah!" Samurai shouted as he flew down at the Horse Natvil with his right leg and foot flowing with even more of that red energy as he delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the beast's head knocking it very far back as a result and sending it tumbling across the ground.

Diamondhead made his shield change back into his normal arms as he walked over to Samurai with the two standing a few feet away from the monster who was quickly standing up and growling to show off its anger toward the two heroes that stood before him.

"Jeez…he's still got some fight left in him?" Diamondhead questioned.

"Apparently…" Samurai replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

The two heroes then looked at each other and gave one another a cocky smirk (even though Samurai had a helmet Diamondhead could see it based on his body language).

"Crystal Kunai?" Diamondhead asked while looking at his partner.

"Crystal Kunai." Samurai nodded.

Samurai then took out his Saber once more, however this time not only did he remove the Strawberry Lockseed from his belt, but also placing it onto his Saber and quickly locking it into the weapon.

 **LOCKED AND LOADED!**

Diamondhead then transformed both hands into ones that had no fingers, but instead changing into a lower arm with the front end encompassed by sharp crystals.

 **X 1!**

 **X 10!**

 **X 100!**

Diamondhead pointed both his arms at the Horse Natvil as Samurai got into a pose with his Saber at the ready as the blade flowed with the same red energy from before.

 **STRAWBERRY STRIKE!**

"Crystal Kunai Attack!" The two heroes announced as they fired an endless barrage of red energy versions of the strawberry kunai and teal shards at the beast at the same time.

The Horse Natvil shrieked in pain and agony as it was knocked into a tree that got knocked down easily as if it had been hit by a cannonball.

"Looks like it's nearly drained." Samurai spoke as he noticed his foe stand up, but its body began to deteriorate into vines for a brief moment along with a horse's actual face being visibly seen while it neighed before the vines changed back into parts of the Natvil as it roared in fury.

"Looks like it. Without any locks or fruit to chow down on, it's running out of energy to feed on from the host." Diamondhead replied.

"I guess it's time to bust this bad boy out." Samurai said as he pulled out a watermelon-like Lockseed that reads 'PROTO-10'.

"Wait Logan, are you sure you want to use that? You know that it'll hurt your body if you use it for more than a few minutes in a fight." Diamondhead retorted as he look at Samurai and the Lockseed in-question.

"Then we'll just have to wrap this up fast enough so that song won't happen." Samurai remarked in a cocky manner.

"(sighs) Well if speed is a factor in all this…" Diamondhead began before slamming down the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

The alien's body was overtaken by the same glowing green light as once it fade his appearance changed to a more slender and sleeker looking alien with three claw-like fingers for each hand a long tail and an appearance that resembled a raptor but while blue skin, black claws, green eyes and a head that looked similar to motorcycle helmet with a flip down visor.

"Then **XLR8** is perfect for the job." The blue alien finished as it stood in place.

 **WATERMELON!**

 **RIPE AND OPEN! WATERMELON ARMS!**

 **SEED SCATTERSHOT! BA-BA-BANG!**

New armor for Samurai fell down and formed around him and while it looked similar to his Melon armor the difference with this one was the coloring was mostly green with red highlights (his decoration and visor became a matching red as well) and his shield was given the same colors except with a Gatling gun attached to the end of it.

"Okay Ben this is our stage now! Deliver some quick jabs and kicks at the Natvil while I give it something else to focus on!" Samurai strategized as he prepared his Gatling gun.

"Right!" XLR8 shouted as he zoomed at the stallion monster and delivered a few fast bicycle kicks to its chest then some swipes to it face with his right claw and then a tail smack to its back. All while appearing near it one moment before disappearing and reappearing the next, but each time in a different spot close to the creature.

Before the Horse Natvil could retaliate to the attack, Samurai started shooting at it with his Gatling gun while darting to the left. The beast growled in pain while being hit by what could only be described as bullets that looked similar to watermelon seeds.

"It's working! I can see the vines starting to go away more and more!" XLR8 observed.

"In that case I'd say it's time we make this steed tamed again!" Samurai declared.

XLR8 noticed a fort nearby and thought up an idea to end the fight for good.

"XLR8-Ball Knockout?" XLR8 asked.

"Oh heck yeah!" Samurai answered enthusiastically, realizing his friend's plan of attack.

XLR8 smirked as he quickly returned to Samurai's side as the Natvil appeared dazed and drained by his efforts.

 **RIPE AND SLICE! WATERMELON!**

All of the barrels for Samurai's Gatling gun glowed with red energy as he fired at his foe with a multitude of seed like bullets while XLR8 began to get into track runner pose while revving in place. The result of Samurai's finisher ended with the stallion being trapped in an energy projection of a watermelon that held him in place.

Then XLR8 shot out towards his target like a bullet as he jutted his left leg forward and his right leg back a little as his kick hit the watermelon projection and sent it rocketing far back into a nearby fort as it exploded with vines being seen inside the explosion while the Natvil let out one final cry of pain. Finally once the explosion faded away, laying on its side was the very Horse that became the monster looking perfectly fine.

Samurai then fell to one knee as he clutched his chest in pain before closing up the lock, canceling his morph and standing back up as XLR8 arrived in front of him in a moment with him quickly changing back to Ben.

"Heh. We sure tamed that Wild Stallion huh?" Ben quipped as he look at Logan.

"Yeah we did!" Logan replied as he and Ben high-fived one another before walking towards the cave to retrieve the horse and then meet back up with Chrom and the others.

 **(Couple Minutes Later)**

After the Ylisseans defeated the zombies, everyone regrouped (with Frederick repeatedly thanking the duo for saving his steed, much to their surprise) and the masked hero appeared again.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." informed Frederick after regaining his composure, referring to the masked hero.

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before. (draws circles on ground with foot) So… thank you. You were very brave." thanked Lissa shyly as Chrom walked towards him.

"You saved my sister's life, which makes you an ally. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" asked Chrom.

"You may call me Marth." answered the masked hero.

"Marth? (blinks in surprise) Named after the great king of old? You certainly _look_ like a hero with that name." complimented Chrom.

"Marth? Who's that?" asked Logan, Robin and Ben sharing his confusion.

"That's right, you come from another world and Robin has amnesia…" remembered Chrom.

"(clears throat) King Marth is the legendary hero of Altea, and an indirect descendant of Anri, the hero who slew the dark dragon Medeus in the past from disaster that struck upon this world. The sword milord is holding is actually owned by the legendary hero himself, the Falchion; which is said that only those who are worthy can wield it." explained Frederick while gesturing to said sword.

 _'Cool! I bet Marth would've been made a powerful Eyecon if Chrom lets me.'_ thought Logan with a look in his eyes under his shades. As soon as he noticed it, Ben shook his head at him, realizing Logan's plan.

"I'm not here to talk about me or the legend regarding my name. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." warned Marth while facing away, although Logan and Ben could've sworn that he sent a glare at them from under his mask.

"Huh? What's teetering _where_ now? (notices Marth leaving) Hey, wait!" called Lissa.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" remarked Robin.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." informed Frederick before everyone started to walk off.

 **(Dusk)**

The group now including Sully and Virion went on their way to the capital. Along the way, Ben would keep Virion in check. Every time he tried to get close to either Sully or Lissa, Ben cracks his knuckles while glaring and he backs off.

"Honestly, you sure don't like having me close to the fair cleric or dear Sully, good fellow… what if that knight in shining armor tries to get close to them too? (points at Frederick) Or the tactician for that matter? (points at Robin) Would you treat them the same way you treat me?" asked Virion, referring to Frederick and Robin.

"Don't drag me into this. (raises arms defensively) I'm an amnesiac, so I cannot recall any 'moves' to use on the female members." defended Robin, surprising the newcomers with the amnesia fact.

"He's right (nods in agreement) and unlike _you,_ Frederick knows when to _not_ mix business with pleasure. If he's dating either Lissa or Sully, then I wouldn't mind. (glares at Frederick) But if I catch you cheating on _either_ of them, you're gonna _wish_ that I didn't help you with those Gaians _or_ that Natvil." threatened Ben darkly as Frederick nodded, mentally scared at the threat.

"He _really_ does not like Virion, does he?" noted Robin to Chrom as he nodded.

 _'Maybe I can make Ben into Lissa's bodyguard until she can find a good suitor.'_ thought Chrom, impressed at Ben's protectiveness of the group's only females.

"Hah! Speaks the man who would eventually fall for these ladies' beauty soon enough!" laughed Virion before Sully used her lance's hilt to whack his head.

"Geez, can you just knock it off already?! First you chase me down, then that Cleric… what's next, a feminine monster?!" scowled Sully, annoyed at the Archer's flirty lines.

"Ugh, just how long is this arguing going to last?! Are we there yet?!" whined Lissa.

"Yes, we are." nodded Chrom as they stopped at a six-feet high cliff and on the horizon was the beautiful city of Ylisstol.

"So that's Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse…" nodded Logan, somewhat impressed.

"Yes, and this place is full of people for today…" noted Frederick.

"Is there something happening in the city?" pondered Virion while still having his gaze on the females.

"(shakes head) I don't know what events are happening, but on the bright side, it appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered. I thank the miracles of Naga." sighed Frederick in relief.

"From the looks of it, that earthquake was only limited to the forest…" noted Robin.

"Quite frankly it is, tactician. If not, the people would've scrambled for their lives!" added Virion.

"Well anyways, let's keep going. We're almost there, right?" nodded Ben as he jumped off the cliff and dusted his jacket after the landing.

"When we reach the Shepherds' base, we will discuss your name, my steed." noted Frederick softly as he has made his horse leap down from the cliff and safely landed on the ground as Chrom decided to do the same thing, followed by Sully, Logan, Robin and Virion, but Lissa decided to head towards a slope path next to it before she managed to reach them.

"Lissa, why didn't you jump after us?" questioned Logan as Lissa lightly glared at him.

"~Hello~ The cliff is too high for me and I might break my legs." answered Lissa as if it was obvious.

"It was 6 feet and the worse you could've gotten was a sprained ankle." deadpanned Logan as Ben shook his head.

"And you call yourself a Shepherd." clicked Ben with hands in pockets.

"Have no fear, my fair Cleric! Should you ever fall, you may fall in my open arms alongside my dear Sully!" flirted Virion happily.

BONK!

"Ow!" cried Virion as he held his head in pain, courtesy of Sully.

"Will you shut up?!" demanded Sully.

"Why is it that most commoners _love_ to hit my head?!" complained Virion as they continued heading towards the capital.

 **(Ylisstol)**

As the group set foot on Ylisstol, the crowd began gathering for something while Lissa hopped around to get a better view.

"Hey, is there something happening over there?" asked Lissa.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" shouted a villager as the group managed to get a glimpse of The Exalt that Chrom mentioned before. It was a woman with long blonde hair, tied in braids that rest on her shoulders, there is a mark that rested on her forehead, which is similar to Chrom's mark on his arm, wearing a white dress with long sleeves with a light green cloth that runs down the middle, green robes, a golden hair ornament, and long light green silky socks that reached her knee and green sandals, walking slowly through the crowd, accompanied by a group of soldiers and knights on pegasi next to her as the crowd cheered for her appearance.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" asked Robin.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." answered Frederick.

"Is it safe for her to walk among the people like this?" asked Robin in concern.

"Robin's right; being out in the open could lead to her getting killed by someone from a distance." added Logan, recalling the long distant battles he had with his flying or gun-using armors.

"Do not worry. There are guards stationed all over Ylisstol to prevent something like that." assured Chrom, getting a relieved sigh from Logan.

"As for why she must be out is because she is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." explained Frederick as Ben widened his eyes in shock, recalling the fell dragon being mentioned in that dream he had, but decided to keep that to himself until the time is right.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." informed Chrom.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." smiled Robin, knowing that she makes these people happy.

"Hey Chrom, why do you have the same mark as the Exalt on your shoulder?" asked Logan curiously, all newcomers noticing that as well.

"Oh, that 'cause she's our big sister!" answered Lissa gleefully.

"…wait, what?" gasped Robin in surprise as he and the Earthlings looked at her and Chrom.

"She's your… But wouldn't that mean you and Chrom are…" grinned Logan nervously.

"The Royal Blood. There's no mistake about that." finished Virion with a nod.

"You remember Chrom's name and not this?" remarked Frederick toward Robin.

"No wonder you act like a spoiled brat. (points at Lissa) You _are_ a spoiled brat!" realized Ben, making Lissa pout.

"You said you were 'Shepherds'!" exclaimed Robin.

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." chuckled Chrom.

"C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" quickly apologized Robin.

"Please don't behead us!" begged Logan as he kneel to Chrom.

"Idiot." face-palmed Ben while keeping a close eye on the siblings, having negative experience with royalty such as Looma and Attea.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. (looks at Logan) I'm not that cruel, Logan." assured Chrom as Logan chuckled nervously before standing up.

"The prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" mused Robin as he looked at Frederick.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" replied Frederick with a small hint of dismay.

"You poor soul." commented Logan humorously.

"Excuse Logan's overreaction. (Logan slightly glares) It's just that this is his first time meeting royalty." excused Ben.

"No problem. If I was in his shoes, I would probably- Wait… What do you mean _his_ first time?" noted Chrom, making everyone stare at Ben.

"I've met a few people of royalty myself." answered Ben with a shrug.

"Blasphemy! (points at Ben) A disrespectful commoner such as you cannot have met even _one_ royal family!" accused Virion, although everyone knows that this is because of Ben stopping his advances.

"Believe what you want." shrugged Ben carelessly, surprising everyone except for Logan.

 _'He's not denying or insisting that he's telling the truth.'_ awed Chrom at his maturity before seeing something.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" asked Chrom.

"We'll be honored to." nodded Robin alongside the Earthlings.

"And I'll take _this_ pervert back to base and teach him manners." informed Sully, suddenly grabbing Virion's collar from behind.

"Ah! Wait! I cannot be separated by that fair princess~!" cried out Virion as he tried his best to stretch out his arms towards Lissa, who smiled and waved (sounds familiar?) at him, seeing him off.

 **(Ylisstol Palace)**

The group made their way towards the entrance of the castle and walked down the main hallway while the first-timers admired the building.

"Dude, is it just me, or are people looking at us weirdly?" wondered Logan while Ben glanced back to see people give the Earthlings stares.

"It's probably because our clothing. We're practically in medieval times, after all." shrugged Ben as Logan nodded.

"Should I use the Disguise Ring so we could blend in?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, but not right now." answered Ben before Emmeryn approached the group.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. (notices Frederick) Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" asked Emmeryn politely.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." assured Chrom.

"Wonderful. And our people?" added Emmeryn.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." warned Chrom.

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them." apologized one of the guards accompanying Emmeryn. Throughout the conversation, that specific guard has been warily eyeing the Earthlings, who tolerated it for the time being.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with The Exalt." assured Chrom.

"And besides, we had _plenty_ of help!" smiled Lissa while turning to Robin and the Earthlings.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" noticed Emmeryn.

"These are Robin, Ben, and Logan. They fought bravely with us against the Brigands. I've decided to make them Shepherds." introduced Chrom.

"Are you saying that these foreigners gave you assistance?" spoke Philia with some doubt, not seeing any weapons on them considering Robin's the only one who appeared armed with his Thunder Tome and Iron Sword.

"That's correct." nodded Chrom while sighing, probably used to this.

"Forgive me milord, but I hardly believe it." snorted Philia, gaining glares from Ben and Logan.

"Are you saying that just because we're unarmed, we're helpless in a fight? (Philia nods) Ben, how about we give her a demonstration of our abilities?" smirked Logan while the Double Driver appears around his waist, surprising Emmeryn and the guards before Ben nods and activates the Omnitrix.

"Let's blow the audience away." quipped Ben when he got to a specific form. Getting the idea, Logan took out the Tornado and Metal Memories and pressed them.

 **TORNADO!**

 **METAL!**

"Memories Unite." said Logan while inserting the Memories into the Driver and pushing them down, forming a 'W' shape while the Omnitrix faceplate slid back, letting the dial pop up before Ben slammed it, bathing himself in emerald light and forcing the others to shut their eyes, but not their ears.

 **TORNADO-METAL!**

Once the light died down, everyone opened their eyes and the new-viewers gasp.

Logan is currently in his Double Armor; the noticeable differences from the current one to the previous are that his right side is green with pale yellow highlights, his left side is grey with silver highlights, and instead of the Gunner Magnum, he has a metal bo staff on his back.

Ben is a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

 **"Terraspin."** moaned Terraspin, sounding as if the moan was his natural voice.

 **"Kamen Rider Double! Tornado-Metal Mode!"** cried Double while taking out the Metal Bo and twirling it a bit before sticking it into the ground.

"You believe us now?" smirked Terraspin.

"A Taguel and a Mage?" blinked Emmeryn in assumption.

"I thought your kind was extinct!" assumed Phila while looking at Terraspin with some kind of tone.

"Sorry to disappoint." chuckled Terraspin while folding his flippers.

"(chuckles) That's enough for now, you two. (Double and Terraspin nod before reverting) As you can see, because of these two's unique powers, they not only managed to cure Frederick's stead." started off Chrom as everyone looks at the Great Knight, who is silently muttering names for his horse, only to shake his head at every failure.

"But also protected villagers from Plegian Brigands." added Chrom.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, you three." thanked Emmeryn.

"Not at all, milady!" replied Robin.

"We're just doing our job; protecting people and their futures." bowed Logan in a gentlemanly manner.

"Yeah, thanks." waved off Ben, still not trusting her yet.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I _must_ speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only _that_ : a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he's a Brigand himself or even a Plegian spy." informed Frederick skeptically.

"Frederick/Freddy!" exclaimed Chrom and Logan, thinking it was rather harsh of him to say that.

 _'Although I can understand why.'_ thought Ben softly, recalling Eunice.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" asked Emmeryn calmly.

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me." assured Chrom.

"Well then, Robin, Ben, and Logan… It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." nodded Emmeryn, giving them the benefit of a doubt.

"Milady." bowed Robin.

"Thank you, your grace." thanked Logan. Ben just kept silent.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…" giggled Emmeryn.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. (turns to Phila) Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" asked Frederick.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." answered Phila.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." informed Emmeryn.

"Of course." accepted Chrom.

"I think that's our cue, you guys! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." informed Lissa as she yanked Robin off.

"You okay, dude? You've been awfully quiet the whole time." asked Logan to Ben in concern.

"I'm fine, Logan. Just concerned." sighed Ben.

"Don't blame ya. With those Gaians, Natvils and who knows what else armed with Laser Lances and other high-tech weapons. I'd be worried, too. If you want, I'll inform the council about the monsters I normally face, just to be safe." assured Logan as Ben nodded.

"Thanks dude. I just hope the council doesn't plan to weaponize them." grimaced Ben alongside Logan, re-calling a similar incident several years ago.

"Don't worry. Even if they _do_ plan that, I doubt they have the tech to reverse engineer them." assured Logan before he and Ben went opposite ways.

* * *

 **Omarnosian10: About time you two got here!**

 ***Sumia and Virion came in, the latter shirtless***

 **Omarnosian10: WHY THE HECK ARE YOU NOT WEARING A SHIRT, VIRION?!**

 **Virion: Alas, it would be a sin not to display my manly physique to the world.**

 **Four Arms: Dude, I'm an alien and even I'm more manlier than you.**

 ***Fangirls scream***

 **Sega: Wait, how long have you been Four Arms?**

 **Omarnosian10: An hour, and it's because I temporarily gave him Master Control. Whenever he returns to the story, it'll be removed.**

 **Sega: Makes sense.**

 **Omarnosian10: Speaking of the story, I'm renaming it from "Fire Emblem: Ultimate Rider" to "Awakening of Riders and Aliens" since the former is too plain. Plus, this story is gonna be on hiatus. SMOKE BOMB!**

 ***newcomers faint, dropping stuff***

 **Omarnosian10: MY FLATSCREEN!**


End file.
